1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple neck, integral body musical instrument, more particularly, this invention relates to a multiple neck, integral body musical instrument that can utilize composite instrument technology, and even more particularly, this instrument relates to a multiple neck, integral body musical instrument such as a guitar, mandolin, banjo, violin, bass, fingerboard, keyboard and the like utilizing composite instrument technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been desirable to have versatility in musical instruments by utilizing a composite musical instrument so that two or more instruments such as guitars, mandolins, banjo""s, violins, basses, fingerboards, keyboards and the like are configured into one. Acoustical instruments as well as electrical instruments alike can take advantage of composite instrument technology that makes it easy for musical instruments having a neck and body to be conveniently combined into one. This enables the performer the convenience of switching from one instrument to the other without placing one instrument down and picking up another. Various multiple neck instruments with a single or multiple bodies have been introduced such as acoustical guitars, electric guitars, a combination of an acoustical and an electrical guitar, multiple fingerboards, a combination of a bass guitar and lead guitar, multiple of various acoustical instruments and a multiple of various electrical instruments. Fingerboards include midi controllers, synthesizers and the like to produce the sound of the various instruments and other sounds.
These multiple neck instruments have various forms and shapes such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,910 issued to Soupios which discloses an external system that connects an electric guitar module to a standard guitar. In some cases these instruments can be played alternately or together. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,319 issued to Soupios discloses a double neck string instrument adapted for two voice play where one neck extends parallel to the other neck, spaced apart from each other, offset longitudinally from each other, and offset from the plane of the stringed face of each neck, so that each hand can play on a different neck without interfering with the other. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,980 issued to Busley discloses multiple single fingerboard instruments structures linked together to dimensionally position the fingerboards horizontally, vertically and angularly relative to each other as a means for providing the player with the most beneficial structural configuration for simultaneous engagement by the hands on separate fingerboards. Also combination guitars have been disclosed such as U.S. Patent issued to Shockley discloses a guitar with a full acoustical hollow body with a standard neck combined with a solid electrical guitar with a second neck and a body structurally attached to the side wall of the acoustical hollow body. Even a much older U.S. Pat. No. 832,157 issued to Platts discloses a mandolin attachment for a guitar.
Various other forms have been utilized to take advantage of having multiple neck musical instruments such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,809 issued to Ezaki. In this instrument, musical tones having a variety of tone colors can be produced on both sides of the sound box by having two necks and two sound boards having its back opposite each other on opposite sides of the sound box. Strings are strung on each neck over a sound hole on the opposing sides of the sound box. Even another design, U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,329, provides an electric guitar mounted with straps upon an acoustic guitar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,705 straps two electric guitars together with straps. Yet another, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,217, has two complete sets of strings, amplification pickups, volume and tone controls and necks which radiate in substantially opposite directions. This instrument is rotated by the performer on a horizontal axis to bring the instrument into the desired playing position.
While these multiple neck musical instruments have the convenience of composite instrument technologies which yields versatility available to a performer, these instruments lack the feel of a single neck instrument and are either too heavy, not balanced, have a lack of comfort in playing on one neck as with playing on the other. Further these instruments lack a handsome, futuristic and ergonomic design. It is therefore desired to have a multi-neck musical instrument that has the feel of a single neck instrument and can utilize the convenience of combined instrument technology, one which is balanced, have the ergonomics of playing all multiple necks comfortably, and having a handsome, futuristic design.
Accordingly, applicant has invented a multiple neck single integral body musical instrument having the performance of multiple full bodied instruments but the feel of single body construction. The body of the instrument is substantially u-shaped defining substantially parallel planes. A neck extends from each defined plane. The instrument may have keys, strings or fingerboard. It may be played with a bow or fingers. The musical instrument may be acoustic, semi-acoustic or electric or a combination instrument. The instrument may be a guitar, mandolin, banjo, violin, bass, fingerboard, keyboard and the like.